1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new endless belt construction and to a new method of making such a new endless belt construction.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide an endless belt construction formed mainly of polymeric material and comprising a tension section, a compression section, a load carrying section disposed between the tension section and the compression section and being secured thereto, one of the sections comprising a plurality of layers of polymeric material disposed in stacked relation, and a plurality of bleeder yarns disposed between an adjacent pair of the layers of polymeric material and being secured thereto to serve as fluid passages for any fluid present at the interface between the adjacent pair of layers of polymeric material during the heat curing of the belt construction. For example, see the U.S. Pat. No. to Hollaway, Jr., 4,434,019.